Plan para olvidar
by aniee-nay
Summary: Hermione y Ginny idean un plan para olvidar a sus amores fallidos lo lograran, o no ? Ron y harry estaran dispuestos a luchar por ellas o se daran por vencidos ? lean y enterense ! RxHr, HxG y NxL
1. el inicio del plan ?

"**PLAN PARA OLVIDAR "**

_Es que de verdad que no lo puedo creer Ron eres un verdadero egoísta!!!!!_

_Pero Hermione como haces tanto drama por esto es una tontería ni siquiera se que te hice ahora déjame ayudarte no me gusta verte así t comportas como una niña berrinchuda deberías ser mas madura para tu edad!!!!_

_Para alguien de mi edad que quieres decir con alguien de mi edad no lo puedo creer eres un insensible conmigo no se porque somos amigos _

_Sabes que yo tampoco se porque lo somos _

_Entonces no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida!!!!!_

Esa pelea no dejaba de pasar por la mente de Hermione es cierto que ella y Ron discutían por tonterías pero esta vez no, esta vez era diferente Ron de verdad la lastimo y ella no sabia si algún día lo podría perdonar

Hermione estas bien – decía una pequeña pelirroja que acaba de arribar a la habitación-

Si Ginny no es nada es que no puedo creer que tu hermano no se de cuenta de lo que siento por el y de el daño que me esta haciendo – en ese momento la castaña rompe en llanto – es un tonto

Tranquilízate por favor Hermione mira toma aire y platícame lo que paso así lo resolveremos juntas si?

Si eres tan buena amiga Ginny

Por favor Her tu me apoyaste cuando Harry termino conmigo lo menos que puedo hacer es estar contigo pero no hablemos de mi vamos desahógate conmigo eso te hará bien

Lo que paso es que estaba entrando a la sala común cuando escuche sin querer una platica entre Harry y Ron en la que el tonto de Ron le decía a Harry que nunca estaría con una sabelotodo mandona como yo y yo me moleste mucho y le avente un libro a

Ron en la cabeza y me empezó a discutir y me dijo que no sabia porque era amigo de alguien como yo

Es que no te puedo creer lo que me dices – decía ginny molesta y triste- yo se que Ron y tu siempre discuten pero nunca se habían gritado tan feo es que Ron es un insensato a un si el no sintiera nada por ti tu mereces respeto hermione

Ron me desilusiono y Harry también porque no hizo nada por defenderme y se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga es q todos los hombres son iguales !!!!

No lo dudes Hermione a mi Harry también me decepciono pero no podemos dejar que ellos nos pongan tristes no se merecen una sola lagrima de nosotras

Y justo me lo dices tu Ginny que has llorado como una magdalena por el

Es cierto yo se que el no es una mala persona pero no lucho por lo nuestro y yo ya me canse y no quiero sufrir mas por el

Ni yo por Ron, Ginny vamos a olvidarlos cueste lo que cueste pero no se como ni yo soy tan inteligente para no enamorarme

Tranquila Hermione los olvidaremos y para eso tengo un plan

¿Un plan? Pregunta Hermione con desconfianza al decir verdad con demasiada desconfianza

Pues es un intento de plan pero por algo se empieza no?

Pues si que sugieres soy toda oídos estoy tan desesperada que haré lo que sea posible para olvidar al que alguna vez quise

A Ron ¿ - pregunta Ginny con rareza por la cara de Hermione tan rara-

Ni siquiera lo voy a nombrar solo será tu hermano pelirrojo nada mas

Ay Hermione que voy a hacer contigo – dice ginny mas tranquila

Nada pero platícame tu plan o intento de plan porque si eres la que hace el plan capaz que terminamos vendiendo pasteles de calabaza en el callejón diagon porque nos endeudaste con una adivina que nos inventaría una poción para el amor y no seria mas que una rara combinación de jugo de uva y menta

Voy a ignorar tu comentario solo por esta vez querida – dice Ginny riendo –

Gracias por hablar conmigo ya me siento mejor

(Mientras ellas planeaban un plan para intentar olvidar a sus respectivos amores Harry habla con Ron porque no logra comprender que es lo que paso)

Ron por favor piensa poco a poco si? Respira y dime si le dijiste algo a Hermione para que se pusiera así contigo

Por supuesto que no si yo estaba contigo no pude hablar con ella no puedo estar en dos lugares a la misma vez es que Harry no me cabe en la cabeza!!!!!! a menos que….

Que……….

Haya escuchado nuestra conversación cuando dije q yo no andaría con alguien como ella, pero te juro Harry que no lo dije en serio es que tu eres mi amigo y te diré la verdad pero no te rías ni te burles de mis sentimientos porque soy una persona sumamente sensible

Soy todo oídos le dice Harry a Ron –

Es que tu me estabas diciendo que porque no invitaba a Hermione a salir solo por molestar porque según tu Hermione esta enamorada de mi pero la verdad es que .. es que.. es que

Es que que Ron – pregunta Harry algo desesperado –

Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger!!!!!!!!!

_Nota de la autora: bueno estoy empezando con los fics no sean severos si? Espero sea de su agrado y quiero decir que solo hago esto por diversión y amor a Harry Potter dejen reviews ¡!!!!! Hasta la próxima haber que se traen Ginny y Hermione entre manos….._


	2. plan perfecto ?

PLAN PARA OLVIDAR"

Harry no estaba nada sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo ya que medio colegio lo sabia!!!! Menos ellos dos que no querían aceptar que se amaban con locura

Pero Ron eso no es nada sorprendente, bueno al menos no para mi es que disculpa que te lo diga pero a kilómetros se nota que babeas por Hermione cada vez que la vez – le dice Harry a Ron -

En serio? Crees q Hermione lo haya notado!!!!!!- dice Ron un poco asustado-

Lo dudo mucho, pero q vas a hacer si ustedes estan peleados de nuevo

No tengo la menor idea!!!! Que crees q debo hacer para que me disculpe lo que dije solo fue porque no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella, de hecho fue porque tu me comenzaste a decir quien sabe que de Hermione ósea que todo esto es tu culpa Potter!!!!!

Asi como no, ya en serio Ron que vas a hacer? - pregunta Harry

Pues no tengo la menor idea!!!!!!

Si le dices lo que sientes por ella?

Como si fuera tan fácil, no recuerdas como estabas tu con mi pobre hermanita ni quien te aguantara y todo para que para que te rindieras a las primeras de cambio

No lo compares Ron, si yo termine con Ginny es porque quería protegerla y pues estuvo mejor sin mi ahora que todo acabo ella esta sana y salva

Si pero que no te gustaría regresar con ella? Decirle que la amas con locura

Daría lo que fuera por decírselo pero... es que no es tan sencillo

Ves que no es nada fácil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y tu quieres que le diga todo a Hermione cuanto tu tampoco haces nada por recuperar a Ginny, creo que no somos las personas correctas para darnos consejos de amor!!!!!!!

En eso tienes razón mi estimado Ron , pero entonces que hacemos? -dice en tono algo desesperado-

Pues pedir una segunda opinión -dice Ron-

Segunda opinión? Pero a quien? - pregunta Harry -

Pues quien entiende a las mujeres mejor que ellas !!- dice Ron algo apenado-

Que?????- dice Harry sorprendido-

Pues si es que no tenemos opción – dice Ron

Pero como vamos a llegar con una desconocida y decirle todos nuestras problemas amorosas para que nos diga que hacer porque nosotros estamos por la calle de la amargura sin saber que hacer – dice Harry algo alterado-

Pues si pero no precisamente con una desconocida que tal una amiga

Una amiga? A quien tienes en mente Ron- dice algo desconfiado de la idea de su mejor amigo-

(Mientras ya con una tranquilizada Hermione y una pensativa Ginny)

Entonces Hermione q crees que debamos a hacer con aquellos dos - pregunta Ginny -

Pues no tengo la menor idea Ginny – dice Hermione-

-( Ginny se queda aun momento pensando hasta que )

Herm no has escuchado un dicho que dice un clavo saca otro clavo

De que me estas hablando yo creo que ahora si tu ya estas loca – le dice Hermione a Ginny -

Pues si tal vez para que yo olvide a Harry y tu a Ron debamos enamorarnos de alguien mas

Que!!!!!!!!!! Pero como se te fue a ocurrir esa tontería perdón pero prefiero vender pasteles de calabaza en el callejón Diagon antes que volverme a enamorar además eso no es algo que nosotras decidamos, además que pensarían Ron y Harry de nosotras !!!!!!!!!!- dice una Hermione un tanto alterada-

Pues nada no que esos dos piensen que los vamos a estar esperando toda la vida ya tuvieron su oportunidad y la dejaron ir como si nada !!!!! porque es que no puedo creer que Harry no quiso luchar por lo nuestro es que porque!!! no me cabe en la cabeza ...

Ginny . . .

Yo estoy digo estaba dispuesta a todo por el pero ya no mas , ya no mas ( dice Ginny algo alterada)

Ginny . . .

Esos dos van a saber de que estamos hechas es que mira que dejarnos ir tan fácil no lo puede creer!!!

Ginny!!!!! (Grita una Hermione divertida )

Me hablas Herm ( Dice una Ginny un poco confundida )

Y yo que pensaba que estaba muy mal por Ron pero creo que Ginny me gana... - dijo Hermione susurrando-

Dices algo – pregunta Ginny

No nada lo único que digo es que ...

Es que... .- Pregunta una Ginny divertida-

Es que pues ya que las dos estamos un poquito pero poquito desesperadas por sacarnos a esos dos del corazón pues... a casos extremos medidas extremas pero es que a mi no me llama la atención nadie que no sea Ron

A mi tampoco me llama la atención nadie que no sea mi Harry pero ya que ellos nos han descartado hay miles de perdonas en Hogwarts que esperan por nosotras !!!! -dice Ginny entusiasmada-

Si pero aun asi no estoy segura de esto no conocemos a muchos jóvenes y no sabemos si a alguien le gustamos a si de gustar de pues lo doy todo por ti asi todo dramático si me entiendes Ginny dime que si por favor !! - dice Hermione con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja por la emoción del momento

Si Hermione si – dice Ginny para nada convencida- pero entonces que hacemos

Pues necesitamos ayuda de alguien que conozca a la especie masculina para que nos de su consejo

Su consejo? - dice Ginny sin entender mucho-

Si mira los hombres por lo general platican de ls chicas que les gustan que porque les gustan y ese tipo de cosas...

ahh -dice Ginny sorprendida y con muchas ganas de seguir escuchando a su amiga-

Por eso debemos preguntarle a un chico ya que el sabe todo sobre los demas ya ves que todos los chicos de Hogwarts anda en manada digo en grupo...

Ahh, pero a quien le preguntamos no podemos llegar así como así a preguntar esas cosas Hermione nos veríamos como unas desesperadas

Y así no estamos Ginny – pregunta Hermione-

Pues si pero tampoco es para que todos lo noten!!! - dice Ginny algo sonrojada)

Pues por eso le vamos a preguntar a un amigo mio que tengo gracias a una rana

ahh ya veo pero crees que nos pueda ayudar ??? - pregunta Ginny-

Neville pues no se pero nada perdemos con intentarlo o si ? - dice Hermione-

Pues no creo que no – dice Ginny desconfiada-

Pues anda a vamos a buscarlo que el tiempo es oro

si – dice Ginny intentando saber porque lo dijo a Hermione que un clavo saca otro clavo-

-(Mientras tanto Harry y Ron van buscando aun chica rubia y un poco loca)-

Harry ya estoy dudando de mi magnifica idea- dice un Ron lloroso-

Yo siempre dudo de tus magnificas ideas pero ya no podemos echarnos para atrás

Porque no – dice un Ron suplicante-

Pues porque nosotros dos no podemos resolver esto admitámoslo no somos expertos en la materia

La materia – dice Ron confundido

La materia del amor ron . La materia del Amor

Desde cuando tengo un amigo tan meloso

Desde que se enamoro de la hermana de su mejor amigo que ahora es el amor de su vida que ya esta casi perdido por miedo a volverlo a intentar – dice Harry-

Esta bien Harry esta bien pero por lo menos tu sabes que Ginny no te a olvidado tal vez te odie y te aborrezca porque la dejaste pero de que te sigue amando te sigue amando- dice un Ron divertido

Gracias por subirme los ánimos que bueno que tengo un amigo como tu – dice un Harry un poco triste-

Ya no hagas drama solo era una broma si? Mejor busquemos a la loca digo a la buena amiga Luna

Si mejor hagamos eso – dice un Harry poco animado-

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno e aquí el segundo capi ojala lo hubiera hecho mas largo pero hay que planear bien que quieren hacer eso cuatros no creen? Espero les haya gustado y les agradeceré dejen reviews !!!! Q tengan un lindo dia !!! Hasta luegito..!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. charlas con una amiga

"PLAN PARA OLVIDAR"

Ya cansados de recorrer medio hogwarts harry y ron deciden ir al comedor porque la extensa búsqueda les abrió el apetito cuando logran distinguir a la persona que según ellos los sacaría de sus líos amorosos

Luna - dice Ron logrando captar la atención de la chica

Ronald, Harry, que gusto verlos por aquí – dice una desanimada Luna-

A nosotros nos da mas gusto verte – dice ron-

Te sucede algo?- pregunta un Harry curioso-

Es que no logre comprender a tu espécimen Harry

De que estas hablando!!!

Si, es que ustedes los hombres son unos insensibles, no se ofendan pero es la verdad es que una chica que se esmera por ser simpática con ustedes, de verse mas bonita de lo normal y ustedes ni lo nota están en las nubes como en otro planeta

De q estas hablando perdón pero es que ni Ron ni yo entendemos nada de lo que dices?

Pues obvio no son hombres!!!! – dice luna algo molesta –

Oye no ofendas somos un poco distraídos nada mas, pero ese no es el punto queremos saber de que o de quien estas hablando- dice Ron-

Es que esto no es algo que les debiera contar a ustedes pero en vista de que son mi única opción les platicare de algo que descubrí hace unas pocas semanas.

(Ron y Harry están deacuerdo y se acomodan en su lugar para escuchar lo que Luna les dice)

Bueno les diré porque estoy un tanto extraña, es que descubrí.. Me di cuenta de que yo Luna estoy completamente enamorada de Neville Longbottom

Que? No puedo creer que te guste Neville es que ustedes son tan opuestos . dice Ron-

Que nunca haz escuchado que polos opuestos se atraen Ron- dice Harry-

Bueno y por eso estoy un tantito sensible porque el tonto no se da cuenta de todo lo que yo siento por el es que yo que me arreglo tanto y me comporto linda con el y ni lo nota yo creo que si me hecho gasolina y me prendo con un fósforo tampoco lo nota !!! – dice Luna desanimada-

Pues ya somos tres los que estamos con lios amorosos – dice Harry-

Esto parece epidemia, es que esto seria tan diferente si ustedes los hombres fueran un poco mas atentos yo no se que voy a hacer con neville- dice Luna-

Ni yo con Hermione – dice Ron

Ni yo con Ginny!!!!!!

Esto esta muy mal pero tengo la impresión de que me estaban buscando, estoy en lo cierto ? – pregunta Luna-

Si – afirma Ron-

Lo que pasa es que te queríamos pedir un consejo sobre Hermione y Ginny de cómo podemos entenderlas y conquistarlas y como tu eres mujer debes saber de esas cosas, pero vemos que andas en las mismas que nosotros – dice un Harry desanimado-

Pues vieras que yo no estoy en las mismas que ustedes – dice Luna-

Como no si estas sufriendo porque neville no te pela y no sabes porque- dice Ron-

Pues si pero yo estoy tratando de conquistarlo y ustedes están solo perdiendo el tiempo dejando de lado a las pobres de Hermione y Ginny

Que quieres decir? – pregunta un confundido Ron-

Pues bueno ya que vinieron a mi buscando mi consejo se los voy a dar pero pongan atención y en caso de que los dos de verdad no sepan retener información de suma importancia será mejor que tomen nota, bien entonces comenzare la clase- dice ya una alegre Luna-

Si, pero no te emociones tanto no te vaya a hacer daño si? Dice un Ron temeroso

No me interrumpas Ronald haber Harry tu primero empieza que es en lo que te puedo ayudar

Pues yo quisiera ver como puedo hacer que Ginny me perdone y vuelva conmigo?

Mmmm, un caso difícil pero no imposible

Y tu ronald que quieres saber ?

Oye pero si no me hasa respondido – dice Harry-

Harry no interrumpas a tu amigo es de mala educación!!!!!, continua Ronald

Bueno pues yo hice enojar mucho a Hermione y no se que hacer para que ya no este molesta y quiera ser mi novia

También es un caso algo complicado

Querida Luna como te explico que no nos estas ayudando en nada – dice Harry-

Sabes deberias tener mas paciencia con las personas pero bueno ustedes ya hablaron con ellas ¿

Mmmmm, pues no –dicen los dos

Pues están perdiendo su tiempo y horrible

Porque dices eso? – pregunta Ron algo molesto-

Sencillo si ustedes mismos no aclaran y dicen lo que sienten pierden su tiempo porque de verdad no van a ser tan ingenuos de creer que una mujer los vas a esperar toda su vida verdad

Explicate mejor, es que quiero saber que quieres decir – dice Harry-

Pues que tanto Ginny como Hermione se van a hartar de que esten jugando con ellas y decidiran olvidarse de ustedes para siempre

No estamos jugando con ellas – dice Ron-

Yo se que no chicos pero no parece lo que deben hacer es acercarse a ellas ser romanticos y detallistas y decirles todo lo que sienten porque ustedes creen que las mujeres somos adivinas y sabemos que es lo que ustedes sienten si fueramos así yo no estaría con la duda de si le gusto a Neville o no – dice Luna-

Tienes toda la razon luna, nunca pense que supieras tanto – dice Harry-

Pues ya ves si yo soy toda una experta lo que pasa es que no muchos saben apreciarlo como el tonto de Neville

Luna porque no le dices a Neville lo que sientes – pregunta Ron-

Así como no voy a ir corriendo a buscarlo a gritarle que lo amo para parecer una desquiciada y pasar la vergüenza mas grande de mi vida, es que si yo no le gusto no podria soportarlo y el no me demuestra nada a demas no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad si neville no hace nada por acercarme a mi yo tampoco lo hare y me olvidare de el

Pero luna si no le dices lo que sientes como va a saber – pregunta Harry-

Pues porque se lo e demostrado siendo muy linda con el y todo ese tipo de cosas solo dejare que las cosas tomen su curso – dice alegeremente luna-

Sabes fue muy bueno hablar contigo ahora vemos que tenemos que hablar con los amores de nuestra vida y luchar por recuperarlos

Así se habla – dice luna-

Y no te desesperes Luna a veces nosotros los chicos no aceptamos tan fácil nuestros sentimientos seria bueno que le tengas tantita paciencia a Neville – dice Ron-

Lo tendré en cuenta no me voy a desesperar descuiden – dice Luna-

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos amiga – dicen Ron y Harry-

Pero si no tienen nada que agradecer y pobres de ustedes si no hablan con hermione y ginny

Descuida ya no perderemos el tiempo ……………

_Notas de la autora: hola espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y en el proximo veremos la platica de ginny y hermione con nevile les prometo que será mas divertida y no tardare en actualizar como con este capi es que bueno ustedes comprenderan el regreso a clases y todo eso.. bueno dejen reviews y tengan un lindo dia!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. expertas e inexpertos en el amor

"PLAN PARA OLVIDAR"

Hermione seguro que es necesario hablar con Neville es que no me convence - dice Ginny-

Pero si fue tu plan!!! – Le reclama hermione a Ginny-

Pues así que tu digas que es un gran plan pues no es

Pues ya no nos echaremos para atrás ya me harte de que tu hermano no me quiera y no me valore así que si no lo hace el pues otro ya lo hará – dice hermione con molestia en su voz-

(En ese preciso momento se encuentran a neville junto a los jardines, escondido atrás de un arbusto)

Hola neville – dice hermione –

Oye se puede saber que demonios haces atrás de este arbusto – dice una picara Ginny-

Yo … nada … - dijo neville un tanto nervioso

Pues se no ta que no haces nada, deja de estar ahí como si estuvieras escondiéndote

(Neville puso cara de susto que no paso desapercibida para Ginny)

¿Neville te estas escondiendo de alguien? – dijo Ginny -

Eso es cierto – dice sorprendida Hermione-

No como creen – dice neville súper nervioso

Neville, neville de verdad crees que podrías engañarnos, ahora dinos que es lo que te pasa para que te ayudemos y de paso tu nos ayudas a nosotras – dice hermione

¿yo?

Pues conoces a otro neville – dice en tono juguetón ginny –

Pues no

Entonces dinos que te pasa que se nos va la luz del sol!!! – dice Hermione-

Pero las dos prometan que no se van a reír

Lo prometemos – dicen Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo

(Neville lanza un pequeño suspiro )

Me estoy escondiendo de… de… de… Luna! - dice neville un poco apenado

¿De Luna? Pero porque

Es que esta rara – dice Neville confundido-

Eh, neville por si no lo haz notado luna es un poco rara – dice una alegre ginny-

Es verdad, no creo q tengas que preocuparte por ella – dice hermione tranquilamente-

Es que no entienden, esta rara ultra rara pero lo que es mas raro aun solo actúa así conmigo

Oohh, haber dinos porque dices eso – dice Hermione-

Pues porque me acosa, siempre me persigue, cuando esta conmigo se pone como diez litros de perfume y aunque su aroma me encanta me aturde que se comporte así además.

Además. . . – dice ginny para que neville se anime a continuar-

Además creo que esta obsesionada conmigo me sigue a todos lados presiento que puede salir de cualquier parte solo paras encontrarme pero no tengo la menor idea de porque se comporta así tal vez le gusta alguien y le quiere dar celos conmigo digo luna es muy bonita no tendría porque fijarse en mi, no se que le pasa pero m e empieza a asustar – dice neville algo nervioso –

Es que eres hombre Neville por eso no lo entiendes – dice Hermione-

Pero hoy es tu dia de suerte porque nos tiene a nosotras dos para que te ayudemos con esto, no te encanta ser nuestro amigo – dice alegremente Ginny-

Y a ustedes que mosca les pico están muy raras, creo que ustedes me están dando miedo igual que luna – dice Neville sumamente nervioso y apunto de pararse y escapar de ese lugar, pero Hermione nota sus intenciones y lo detiene –

Ni te atrevas a pararte e irte corriendo neville - dice Hermione –

Estas algo paranoico, no te vamos a comer si es lo que estas pensando, ya que hablamos de comida ustedes no tienen hambre? – Pregunta ginny como niña chiquita-

Ginny…. Ese no es el tema ahora después saciaremos tu hambre, en cuanto a ti Neville platícanos tu experiencia con las chicas – dice hermione de forma autoritaria –

Eso que tiene que ver Hermione?

Pues mucho así sabremos porque no entiendes la actitud de Luna

(Neville lanza un pequeño suspiro) La verdad Hermione no soy muy bueno con las chicas con ustedes me llevo muy bien porque son mis amigas pero cuando quiero invitar a alguna chica a salir no puedo me paralizo y para ser honesto nunca me e enamorado hasta ahora creo pues no puedo dejar de pensar en luna así aunque este mas rara de lo normal me gusta mucho

Ya veo… neville tu estas enamorado de luna cierto?

Gran deducción hermione – dice neville –

No juegues conmigo Neville, mira tu estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que luna te notara no?

Claro – dice neville con firmeza en sus palabras -

Y luna actúa solo raro con una persona y actúa así para que esa persona la note – dice Hermione-

Ahora las preguntas del millón a quien quiere impresionar Luna y porque – dice Ginny-

A mi – dice neville sin poder creerlo-

Y porque – dice Ginny esperando con ansias la respuesta de su amiga-

Porque yo… porque yo le gusto a Luna – dice un sonriente Neville-

Correcto – dice Ginny- cual será el premio de nuestro concursante Hermione

Pues su adorada luna por supuesto

No lo puedo creer, nunca me imagine que yo le gustara a Luna

Pues créetela porque es la verdad - dice Hermione-

Tenían razón que bueno es tenerlas como amigas sin ustedes no me habría dado cuenta nunca

No me digas que dudabas el tenernos como amigas –dice hermione con molestia en su voz –

Nunca es solo una broma es que estoy muy feliz de saber que mis sentimientos por Luna son correspondidos ahora ya no tengo porque estar escondido en este arbusto

Un momento señor a donde cree que va – dice Ginny –

¿A buscar a Luna? – pregunta neville

Si, pero después de ayudar a tus pobres amigas en desgracia – contesta Hermione-

¿eh ?, pues les sucede algo malo ? - pregunta Neville-

Si es malo no se pero ya nos hartamos de Ron y Harry de que sean unos tontos y que jueguen con nosotras por eso queremos desenamorarnos de ellos usando la frase "un clavo saca otro clavo" idea de Ginny cabe mencionar – dice Hermione –

Mas bien una sugerencia que surgió en un momento de desesperación – aclara Ginny-

Y yo como les ayudo? Aunque cabe decirles que su plan me parece una tontería – dice Neville –

Si pero estamos desesperadas, pero no le digas a nadie – dice Ginny –

Ginny este asunto tiene total discreción cierto neville? – Pregunta Hermione-

Si yo no diré nada pero no se en que les puedo ayudar

Pues queremos saber ya que tú eres hombre que piensa ustedes de nosotras dos- pregunta hermione-

Pues a muchos chicos les resultan atractivas pero no se los dicen porque piensan que tu hermione estas con Ron y tu Ginny con Harry – les comento Ginny-

Ya veo… - dice Ginny sorprendida-

Y a quien le gustamos más neville? – Pregunta Hermione-

Pues hermione Michael corner esta loco por ti pero no alberga esperanzas de que te fijes en el porque…

Porque? – Pregunta Hermione un poco desesperada-

No se si lo sabrás pero hay un intercambio de escuelas en Hogwarts y esta noche llegara víctor Krum

Víctor cierto!!! Gracias por decírmelo neville – dice una falsamente alegre Hermione-

Y yo ? – pregunta Ginny poco convencida de lo que esta haciendo-

Pues mucho quisieran salir contigo pero en especial Dean Thomas no para de hablar de ti

Deán es simpático – dice Ginny-

Y están seguras de lo que están haciendo? – Pregunta Neville desconfiado-

No – contestan las dos-

Y porque lo hacen? – Dice Neville-

Porque no hacerlo? Es justo que alguien nos quiera no y nosotras podremos llegar a quererlos también – dice Hermione

Pero tengan mucho cuidado por favor – dice neville-

Claro que si, oye neville un favor ni una sola palabra de esto a Harry y Ron entendido? – Dice Ginny-

Esta bien no diré nada pero si pasa algo raro avísenme por favor no quiero que salgan lastimadas

Relájate no va a pasar nada malo – dice ginny

Y ahora vete a buscar a Luna – le dice Hermione-

Si, deséenme suerte – dice Neville

Descuida no la necesitas – dice Hermione-

(Neville se aleja rápidamente de ellas y se quedan solas en el arbusto)

Segura de lo que estamos haciendo hermione no quisiera lastimar a nadie – dice Ginny-

No estoy muy convencida solo veremos si podemos enamorarnos de ellos solo nos acercaremos mas como amigas y vemos si se puede dar algo y si no no forzaremos ninguna relación – dice Hermione-

Esta bien, ahora vayamos al comedor que me muero de hambre- dice Ginny-

Si hay que estar en excelentes condiciones para lo que se aproxima – dice hermione-

(Y las dos se alejan rápidamente de los jardines)

_Notas de la autora: Hola que gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo e aquí un nuevo capi ojala les guste como habrán notado también hay NxL espero sus reviews y cualquier consejo o cosa que quieran ver en el siguiente capì no duden en decírmela ¡!!! Hasta luego. _


	5. noticias sorpresivas

"PLAN PARA OLVIDAR"

Después de por fin saciar el hambre de Ginny ella y Hermione suben a la sala común de Gryffindor para platicar sobre todo lo que paso ese día con las platicas de su amigo Neville, cuando de pronto ven un letrero pegado en lo alto de la sala común)

CON MOTIVO DE LA LLEGADA

AL COLEGIO HOGHWARTS

DE UN ALUMNO EJEMPLAR Y UNO DE LOS

MEJORES JUGADORES Y ATLETAS DEL

REINO MAGICO

"VÍCTOR KRUM"

SE ORGANIZARA

UNA PEQUEÑO BAILE EN EL GRAN SALON

AL QUE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUEDAN

CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS.

ESPERANDO SU ASITENCIA Y SU TOTAL

OBEDIENCIA PARA DICHO EVENTO SE

DESPIDE CORDIALMENTE DE USTEDES

MINERVA MACGONAGAL.

DIRECTORA DE GRIFFYNDOR Y

PROFESORA DE HOGHWARTS.

Al parecer es un gran suceso – le dice Ginny a Hermione-

Si así es, según Neville hoy ya muy entrada la noche llegara a Víctor supongo que por eso mañana harán este baile en su honor

Hermione¿piensas asistir con Víctor al baile?

Pues yo ni siquiera se si veré a víctor en el tiempo que este en hogwarts, la verdad esto del baile me sorprendió mucho, no pensaba ir con nadie al baile prefiero divertirme con mis amigas

Pero hermione no se supone que ese sea el plan

Ya lo se pero creo q tu hermano y su encanto Weasley no son tan fáciles de olvidar – le dijo Hermione a Ginny con una ligera sonrisa-

Vamos hermy!!! No puedes deprimirte así por Ron, arriba corazones!!! – decía Ginny para tratar de alegrar un poco a Hermione-

Tienes razón, tu hermano no es razón suficiente para que me ponga triste

Exacto, oye es mi imaginación o no haz hablado con Ron y Harry desde su pequeñísima e insignificante discusión

-(Cuando de pronto escuchan un gran silencio que hace que interrumpan su conversación en la sala común Hermione y Ginny observan que todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí volteaban hacia la ventana donde se encontraba una lechuza de aspecto fuerte, color avellana que para sorpresa de muchos voló hasta donde se encontraba hermione-)

Al parecer esa carta es tuya, que esperas ábrela puede que sea algo importante – le dijo Ginny a Hermione quien tenia el sobre en la mano-

Tu crees, no se porque me siento nerviosa. -Decía dando pataditas en el suelo-

Relájate Hermione, ni que por esa carta te fueran a pedir matrimonio aunque pensándolo bien - decía risueña Ginny-

Ginny!!! No me ayudas lo que pasa es que medio Gryffindor me esta mirando – dice con las mejillas rojas-

-(Cuando Parvati empieza a gritar "QUE LO ABRA, QUE LO ABRA", según para animarla un poco pero Hermione piensa muy diferente a Parvati sobre lo que es animar)-

Oigan es mi correspondencia privada porque la quieren saber ustedes!!!

Hermione¿de verdad no lo haz notado? Esa no es una carta común - le dijo Lavander que estaba a su lado-

¿Cómo que no es una carta común?

Es cierto Hermione si no mira su color y el sello

¡Ay por dios! Tiene el sello de Durmstrang – dice Hermione con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión-

Hermione sabe lo que quieres decir eso – le dice Ginny en susurro para que nadie mas la escuche-

Pues obvio no – dice hermione cuando Parvati la interrumpe-

Bueno Hermione la vas a abrir o no

No les voy a leer mi correspondencia!!! - dice en en tono molesto y se va con Ginny hacia las habitaciones para que nadie las interrumpa-

-(Mientras tanto después de estar en el comedor discutiendo sus planes sobre Hermione y Ginny, Harry y Ron entran a la sala común buscando un poco de tranquilidad pero encuentran todo lo contrario)-

¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – dice Ron

Paso algo malo, Parvati? – pregunta Harry

Malo para algunas personas tal vez – lo dice mirando sin descaro alguno a Ron-

¿Por qué me miras a mi parvati? – dice con la voz temblorosa-

No es que te mirara a ti Ron es que estas enfrente de mi, ni modo que me saque los ojos para no verte

Parvati te podrías dignar a decirnos q demonios es lo que esta pasando!!! – dice Harry algo molesto al ver la cara de terror de Ron que al parecer no desaparecería aunque tuviera 1000 ranas de chocolate en frente de el

No puedo creer que no se hayan enterado cuando ya todos en Hogwarts saben que mañana hay un baile de bienvenida para Víctor Krum y que posiblemente Hermione Granger sea su pareja para el baile de mañana, se imaginan la segunda vez que están juntos, no es romántico tal vez víctor le pueda declarar su amor a Hermione que envidia me da esa chica – dice parva ti con un brillito especial en los ojos-

QUE?????????? – Grita Ron haciendo que todos volteen a verlo como si fuera un demente-

Ron cállate!!! – le dice Harry en tono autoritario y lo jala hacia las habitaciones-

Porque me callaste, quien te crees tu!!!, que no ves lo que esta pasando aquí pero cuando vea a Krum le voy a romper la cara a golpes – Decía Ron hecho una furia-

Ron si no te tranquilizas todo nuestro plan se va a ir a la basura

Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque a Ginny no es a la que le van a declarar amor eterno !!! - decía Ron al borde de las lagrimas-

Ya se que para mi es muy fácil decirlo, y agradezco a merlín que Ginny no sea la que esta en esta situación

No me estas ayudando Harry mas bien haces que me hunda en un pozo sin fondo

Solo quiero ser honesto contigo y mañana en el baile tienes que estar muy bien porque nuestro plan sobre Hermione y ginny se a adelantado mucho – dijo seriamente Harry-

¿Cómo que mucho? – decía Ron con un tono de temor-

Mucho, para ser mas exacto mañana en la noche –

QUE???????????? – vuele a gritar Ron-

Deja de gritar así que me voy a quedar sordo Ron

Pero Harry no estoy preparado – decía Ron con la voz temblorosa-

Ni yo tampoco pero no tenemos opción así que no podemos echarnos para atrás

¿Porque a mi ? – Dice Ron que se pone a golpear el piso-

Ron por tu salud mental mas vale que te tranquilices y duerme bien porque mañana ser aun día muy agitado- dice Harry a Ron-

-(Y así los dos se van a acostar pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer al siguiente día para recuperar a los amores de su vida)-

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola de nuevo!!! Ya se que hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic pero es que e tenido muchas ocupación con exámenes de la escuela y un poco de depresión, se me fue la inspiración para ser romántica y divertida pero bueno aquí les dejo este capi que yo se que esta corto pero necesito pensar que haré con esas parejas, mientras les pido disculpas por la tardanza y aquí les dejo unas incógnitas que seguro ya se habrán planteado ¿Qué dirá la carta que recibió Hermione¿Cuál será el plan de Harry y Ron¿Ginny ira sola al baile¿Qué pasara en el baile cuando todas las parejitas se junten?... Bueno ya veremos las respuestas en los próximos capis!!!!!. _

_Mientras tanto que tengan un lindo día_


	6. cartas y tropezones

"PLAN PARA OLVIDAR"

En vista de que Hermione se quedo muy alterada con la llegada de la lechuza misteriosa en toda la noche no pudo dormir bien y solo veía el sobre encima de su buro una otra vez aunque Ginny se había quedado con ella toda la noche para reunir valor no había podido reunir el valor hasta esa mañana ya cuando Ginny se había desesperado de toda la tension que se respiraba en el ambiente

Habre ese sobre de una vez, de seguro Victor te invito a salir y te mando una carta desde su colegio porque no te veria hasta esta noche

Ginny debes tranquilizarte es solo una carta

Lo que tu digas - dijo Ginny rodando los ojos-

(La castaña empieza a leer la carta con la esperanza de que Victor no la invite a salir porque muy pero muy en el fondo de su ser sabe que el de amigo simplemente no pasa)

Oh por dios !! No lo puedo creer!! - dice Hermione con una cara de sorpresa total-

Que pasa Hermy, que sucede amiga me estas asustando - dice preocupada al ver la cara que puso Hermione-

Ginny hay algo que debo contarte y que no puedo esconder mas por mas amiga de Victor que sea porque ya necesito ayuda con esto no puedo seguir con esta farsa - dijo desesperadamente-

FLASH BACK

Que pasa Victor ya se va tu barco y si no te apresuras te van a dejar aqui y todos se van a preocupar - dice Hermione jalando del brazo a Victor pero el la detiene

Tranquila me van a esperar - dice algo tenso-

¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunta al ver la cara de preocupacion de su amigo-

Hermione tu eres mi amiga y te pido por favor que ayudes en esto - decia con cara de suplica-

Pero como te voy a ayudar si nisiquiera me dices en que

Esta bien, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de una gran chica creo que la conoces se llama Lavender Brown pero lo que sucede es que sus padres se la van a llevar a Egipto y la van a alejar de mi por lo que necesito que me ayudes a pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella sin que nadie sospeche que anda conmigo es que no quiero que la molesten

Te confieso que me sorprende mucho pero aun asi te ayudare aunque no entiendo como

Pues tu eres la persona que mas conozco aqui asi que quisiera que cuando me marche las cartas q le mande a lavender te lleguen a ti y tu se las entregues , por favor de verdad necesito que seas mi complice en esto - decia aun en tono suplicante-

Pues no te dire que estoy deacuerdo en esto pero te apoyare

Gracias me estas salvando la vida no se como te lo pagare - decia con una gran cara de alivio-

Descuida por eso somos amigos

FIN FLASHBACK

Asi que tu i Victor no tienen nada que ver - pregunta algo desconcertada-

Claro que no

Entonces porque te pusiste tan mal cuando recibiste la carta

Pues porque como la complice de Victor tengo que ayudarlo a que haga sus tonterias Ginny es que debo ver a victor es mas voy a ir ahora mismo a buscarlo ya de be encontrarse en el colegio - dice algo alterada-

Hermy tranquilizate mira cuenta hasta 10

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 .. te digo algo no esta funcionando

Pues que dice esa dichosa carta

Pues que esta noche se fugara con Lavender!! - dice conmocionada-

Es broma verdad - pregunta incredula-

Bueno fuera y aparte quiere que lo ayude a que nadie note su ausencia en el baile

Y como pretendes que nadie lo note? - pregunta Ginny-

No tengo la minima idea pero encontrare a victor y lo hare entrar en razon - dice hermione quien sale de la habitacion como alma que lleva el demonio-

Hermione esperame !! - grita Ginny quien sale corriendo detras de la castaña-

-Ginny sale corriendo de la habitacion pero no se topa con Hermione todo lo contraio se topa con Dean Thomas quien estaba sentado en la escalera y ella choca con el provocando que ambos cayeran al piso-

Ginny estas bien? - pregunta Dean-

Si solo que estas encima de mi - dice algo roja-

Ahh perdoname no lo habia notado - y se levanta avergonzado-

No perdoname tu es que no me fije y cai encima de ti

Descuida es como si me hubiera caido un angel del cielo - con el comentario Ginny se puso mas roja que un jitomate-

Gracias por el halago - dice muy pero muy roja-

sabes hay algo que quiero pedirte, Ginny me harias el honor de acompañarme al baile es que como todo este baile es tan apresurado no había podido invitarte-

Claro que si, seguro nos divertiremos mucho

De eso estoy seguro -dice dean muy sonriente-

Perdon debo irme es que estoy buscando a Hermione - explica Ginny aunque no le disgustaba nada la idea de salir corriendo de la sala comun-

Claro entonces te vere aqui a las siete

Esta bien entonces hasta las siete- y los dos se despiden algo rojos de la cara-

- Aunque ni Ginny ni Dean notaron que habia una persona que habia notado todo lo que paso desde la sala comun-

Ginny es mi amiga, harry tambien mmm creo que le dare un empujoncito a Harry para que por fin este con su pelirroja- dice neville tramando algo quien buscaba a harry por todo Hoghwarts hasta que lo encontro-

Harry!, Ron! que hacen? - dice Neville que llego sin ser visto y les pego un tremendo susto-

Neville no te habia visto - dice Harry.-

Si eso ya lo note-

Bueno y tienen planes para esta noche - pregunta neville inocentemente-

Fijate que no, porque la pregunta - contesta Ron-

Es que pues casi todos van a ir al baile de hoy en parejas

Sabes quien ira con quien - pregunta Harry

Creo que Hermione ira con Victor

Oigan no hable de eso que caigo en depresion - dice ron con una cra de pocos amigos-

Tranquilo Ron ademas tambien tu hermanita ira con Dean Thomas

Que!! - grita harry con todos los celos del mundo-

Bueno creo que cumpli mi mision aqui recordandole a estos dos los que dejan pasar- piensa neville-

Si pero bueno voy a alistarme porque debo recoger a Luna al rato - dice y se va dejando a dos tristes chicos al borde del peor colapso nervioso de su vida-

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos vaya deben pensar que es raro que actualiza este fic ya que hace mucho que no lo haga pero es que en mi casa ya no tengo internet es una larga larga historia y por eso ni e podido subir el capi de hecho lo tube que escribir con el cafe internet y me duele el pensar cuento dienro tendre que pagar pero bien vale la pena o no?_

_A los que leen el fic de junto a ti les digo que espero actualizar mas pronto es solo que el tiempo y el dinero escasean y espero lo comprendan y no me quieran mandar a la orca jeje_

_me disculpo por no haber actualizado y por las faltas de ortografia es solo que no puedo pegar mi texto de word a la pag de fanfiction si alguien sabe porq le agradecere q me lo diga y bueno no me queda mas que desearles un gran dia a todos!!_

_Actualizacion . este capi fue editado porq note una falla en los tiempo cuando quise escribir el sig capi ok aunk es un cambio menor era necesario_


End file.
